Sleep Well
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Adam can't sleep without medication, because he wants Randy. Chris, Adam boyfriend, sees that, and realizes what what it's doing to Adam's health so, he talks to Randy to set up a surprize for Adam, Will The Viper go along with it? Chris/Adam/Randy SLASH


Title: Sleep Well  
Pairing: Randy Orton X Adam Copeland X Chris Irvine, Ted X Cody  
Rating: M for M/M, Sex, Lang, angst and FLUFF!  
Song: Stolen by Dashboard Confessional  
Plot: Adam can't Sleep as he's troubled by an unknown... something that is eating away at him. Chris, Adam's Partner, sees this, and calls Randy, whom is in Love with Adam, had been since 2004. He sees Adam is troubled as is willing to do anything to help... What does Adam need?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea/writing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam groaned as he sat up, knowing he'd go yet another night without sleep. It was killing him! He swung his legs over the side of the hotel bed, walking quietly over to his luggage bag, so as not to wake his 'sleeping' partner Chris Irvine in the other bed. They had a title defense on raw the next day. He needed his rest. Adam's fingers wrapped around a bottle, pulling it up, screwing the cap off quietly, removing two oval shaped pills. He slipped the cap back on, tossing the bottle in his bag, and slipped silently into the bathroom, grabbing the cup, holding it under the tap, letting it fill to a half a cup of water.

_We watch the season__  
__Pull up it's own stage__  
__And catch the last weekend__  
__Of the last week__  
__Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced__  
__Another sun soaked season fades away_

He rolled the pills around in his hand, before tossing his head back and popping 'em in. Taking a large drink of water, swallowing hard, as the pills went down. He turned off the light, poured the rest of the liquid down the drain, setting the glass down and made his way quietly back into bed. Closing his eyes as he began to drift off, the pills taking full effect.

Chris Turned over letting out a quiet sigh, watching his partner toss and turn in his drug induced sleep. Calling out a name that was too muffled for him to hear. Silently he crept out of his bed, moving to Adam's bed, leaning down to attempt to hear the person's name Adam was calling. He realized the closer he got, that it was A name, it was two names...

_"Randy... mmm... Chris... i need you..."_

Chris grinned wickedly, as an idea came to mind, but to exacute it, he'd need as much rest and stamina as possible. He climbed back into bed, closed his eyes and drifted off, dreams filled with all the exciting events that tomorrow night would become realitly.

_You have stolen my heart__  
__You have stolen my heart___

_Invitation only__  
__Grant Farewells__  
__Crash the best one__  
_  
"Adam Great match out there!" Cody Rhodes Called down the hall as Adam and Chris made they're way to the back. "Hey! Thanks!" Adam called back. "Yo Ad... I gotta go... take care of some important business, you celebrate though man, and you deserve it!" Chris lied pulling Adam into his arms, rubbing his back, walking away before Adam could question him.

"Um... Okay... Cya later Chris... i guess" Adam murmured confused, as he turned, walking back to the joint locker room he shared with Chris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris smirked as he knocked on 'Legacy's' Locker room door. He knocked again, only harder.

"Yeah What the hell ya want?" Cody Rhodes sneered as Chris' smirk deepened.

"Heya lap-puppy, where's your master?" Chris mused cockily as Cody attempted to go after him, but Ted appeared by his side holding him back. "Cody Baby Calm down, he ain't worth it!" Ted whispered glaring at Chris. "Teddy... " Cody murmured as he calmed, relaxing into Ted's embrace. "Yes ... I'm Teddy baby" He whispered holding Cody against him. "What do ya want Jericho?" Ted asked annoyed as he lightly rubbed Cody's head.

'Wow! Lap-pup is right!' Chris mused to himself, smirking as he watched the display of affection between the two, finding it oddly ... cute. "I Need to See Mr. O..."

"No Randy is busy! He has a huge match to worry abo-" Ted started by Randy's hand pulled the door completely open. "What the hell do you want Jericho?" Randy growled obviously annoyed at his pre-match workout had been interrupted. Chris smirked. "Well Mr. Orton... I know about your feelings for a certain blonde haired CanadiAN!" Before Chris could finished Randy's hand shot out, grabbed his throat and literally yanked Chris into the locker room.

"Damn... King wasn't kidding when he called you 'The Viper'... Geez" Chris coughed as it was Ted and Cody's turn to smirk. Randy rolled his icy blue orbs. "Say what you have to say Jericho..."

"Well Since i know the Viper is winning tonight anyways... hmm thought i'd arrange a little celebration... for three. You, Me and ... Adam." Randy's gaze turned cold-er, as he sneered at the smaller man. "No!..." He snarled as Chris blinked confused. "W-What? I thought you loved him!"

The unthinkable happened, as Randy's Icy cold gaze turned gentle... loving... "I do...and... I can't handle having him only once..." Chris grinned, this was playing out better and better... in his favor. "Well... meet me at the hotel room, and we'll go from there... Trust me it won't be a one-time deal..." Chris murmured handing Randy a keycard. "I had to get a new room, ours was two beds...".

"And Randy between you and i... Aaa... Beat it Jerk offs!" Chris sneered as Ted and Cody tried to lean closer to hear... Randy smirked. "Go!" he pointed to the door as Cody and Ted pouted, leaving.

"Between you and i Randy, Adam hasn't been at his best... It's like he can't sleep... At all" Chris murmured squeezing his eyes shut.

Randy nodded. "I'll be there".

"Good" Chris murmured leaving...

End of Chapter 1


End file.
